dragonball_zeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza Cold (Dragonball Zeron)
Frieza After Dragon Ball GT After the events of Dragon Ball GT, Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Cooler and Yougirou became involved with Lord Zeron, and became his servants in exchange for them being released from hell. Personality Frieza, like all the others in his family, is cold hearted as ever, and he enjoys killing people innocent or not. Appearance Frieza's appearance is the same as in Dragon Ball Z before drinking the Suta, however after he drank the Suta, his upper body has chest and shoulder plates similar to that of Cooler's, but his shoulder plates and abdominal plates are blue, however the plates on his back are still white, with red lines on each. He can morph into anything he wishes to, and mostly he creates a series of large bombards. He also seems to have turned the end his tail into a spilky ball and sometimes an axe. More flows to his powers are yet unknown. Dragonball Zeron Tyrant saga After Frieza started to work for Lord Zeron, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler and Cell went to a prison in hell, where Frieza's uncle Yougirou was held captive. They saved Yougirou from the prison. King Cold reunites with his brother Yougirou in hell. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou go on a mission in hell, where they find a sacred place where drinks called the Suta, which give you incredible powers. King Cold and his army of tyrants steal them, and defeat the Hell bodyguards. They then communicate with the Lord of the Universe, Lord Zeron, who they were working for. Lord Zeron helps them escape Hell through a portal, and also gives them life. Lord Zeron expected something other then the Suta, which does not work for people of his race, and Lord Zeron demanded Goku brought to the planet. King Cold drinks the Suta, and gains incredible demonic powers, and also takes a sword out of his mouth, which gave him power. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou head towards earth, but they find Xicor and put him in a rehabilitation chamber. King Cold gives Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou a Suta drink as well. After the tyrants landed on Earth, they drank the Suta, which also give them incredible powers. Frieza could morph into anything he wants, and was much stronger. Cooler can turn into a dragon and gain more strength and stealth, and was much stronger. Cell turned orange, and had two distinctions on his head. Yougirou changed, as he was able to use Ice, and had the ability to create anything out of ice, ice which can't be destroyed by anything, not even energy blasts. The Z fighters could sense their energy. Frieza and Cooler go to a city nearby, and destroy it, alerting the Z fighters. Piccolo gets out of the chamber in one day, and goes with Vegeta to face Frieza and Cooler. Piccolo and Vegeta head toward the scenary, and get ready for battle. Frieza creates a portal, and goes there. Piccolo wanted revenge for what happened to him in Namek, and went to fight Frieza. Frieza went to a mystic dimension, where Piccolo followed him. Frieza and Piccolo fought. Frieza had the ability to morph into anything he wishes, and was stronger than before. Piccolo however transformed into a Super Namek 3, which is the ability he learned, and defeats Frieza and manages to escape the portal. However, Frieza also survives, but on the brink of death, returns to his dad's spaceship and recoporate. Frieza goes to his spaceship to recooperate, and he goes into another recooperation tank. Frieza realizes that Cooler's energy has faded away, and considers him dead. King Cold and Yougirou return to the ship with the dragonballs, and leave Earth via light speed from his spaceship. They go to planet Zets, where Lord Zeron was. When they arrived, Xicor broke out of the rehabilitation chamber. When he did, King Cold told the others to leave, and him alone will face Xicor. King Cold did so, and fought Xicor, to which Xicor was winning. Xicor then turned into a great ape in Super Saiyan 5 type of a form. Xicor was very powerful, and King Cold summoned his demonic poisonous sword, which he uses to fight and poison great ape Xicor. Xicor loses his energy, and get's poisoned, and returns to his normal form. King Cold is then able to stab Xicor in the stomach with the sword yet again, and Xicor dies. King Cold takes Xicor's blood into his tube, and kills Xicor. King Cold takes out the Dragonballs he stole, and brings forth the dragon. King Cold asks Lord Zeron for permission to bring Lila Cold back, and Lord Zeron asks how many wishes he can make, and King Cold asks Shenron Junior the question. Shenron Junior replies by saying five, and Lord Zeron gives King Cold the permission. King Cold wishes Lila Cold back, and she comes back via instantaneous transmission. Lila Cold asks if King Cold had completed the mission to kill Xicor, and King Cold replies by saying of course. It was a set up from the start, as Xicor was created to be killed. King Cold and Lila Cold head towards the Zeron Palace, where the others were bowing to Lord Zeron. King Cold kneeled, and handed over Xicor's blood. Lord Zeron drank it and gained enormous powers. Zets tournament saga After the tyrant battle on Earth, Goku recieves a message from none other than Lord Zeron himself. Lord Zeron proposes a tournament on his planet for Goku, and promises Goku that if he wins, they will stop being evil. Goku knew it was a trick, but accepted the offer, and he and his friends went to planet Zets via the Capsule light speeded spaceship. In the tournament, everyone had booed the Z fighters. The winner of the tournament has to face King Cold. The torunament's first match was Piccolo vs Cell. Cell had a new Android Evolution form, and proved to be stronger for the Super Namek 3 Piccolo, however Piccolo managed to transform into a Super Namek 4, and defeat the new Android Evolution Perfect Cell. King Cold watched the second match as well, which was Goku vs Future Trunks, and the two fought an explosive Super Saiyan 3 battle which Goku had won. The next match was announced, which was Vegeta vs Lila Cold, which before the match, King Cold gives Lila Cold the Suta drink, and she drinks it. After Lila Cold drinks the Suta, she is in a place where a demon was, which was actually the evil inside her. The demon unlocked Lila Cold's hidden powers. Lila Cold then becomes much more stronger, as she can now use dark powers. Lila Cold then fights a brutal match with Vegeta who was in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Vegeta lost his cool due to his humiliation in his life, and his humiliation early in the match, however Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta injured Lila Cold with a bunch of strong attacks, and a Big Bang Attack. After that, Vegeta got manipulated by Lord Zeron himself, however, no one knew what was going on, and no one could sense who the manipulator was. It was none other than Lord Zeron himself sitting on his throne above the crowd, which Goku and the others figured out. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 4 and went up to where the throne was, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku punched Lord Zeron down to the crowd. After Vegeta was manipulated, he was mentally damaged, and could not talk as he was almost dead. Lila Cold, hanging on to life by a thread used an energy wave to push Vegeta out of the ring, and Yougirou declared Lila Cold the winner of the match, which the Z fighters get angry about. The Z fighters complain and state that it was Lord Zeron manipulating Vegeta, but the Tyrants refuse as there was no evidence to the truth. Lord Zeron get's back to his throne, not hurt a bit, which amazes and brings fear upon the Z fighters. Vegeta get's a senzu bean, and he survives from the brink of death. Vegeta now stronger, turns into a Super Saiyan 4, and attempts to attack Lord Zeron, but Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan 4 as well to stop Vegeta, knowing of what Lord Zeron might be able to do. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta angrily leaves and goes back to his space after Super Saiyan 4 Future Trunks begs Vegeta to not fight Lord Zeron. They all then go back to each of their spaces. Forms Frieza, now after drinking the Suta has many new forms. Morph Frieza Morph Frieza is Frieza's 6th form, which he gained after drinking the Suta. Frieza can now morph into anything he wants, and use as many strong attacks as he likes. He uses Ultra Death Beam Barrage in this form when fighting Piccolo, by creating multiple cannons with his own body. He also turns the tip of his tail into a spiky ball, and also an axe. He is said to have many more abilities that will be shown later in the series.